


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What I don’t understand is why you thought it was necessary to make a montage of every time Galahad appears in someone else’s feed though.”<br/>“No, what you watched is every time an agent looked at Galahad’s when the boy was looking at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a while ago on my tumblr as an answer to an ask prompt from johanirae:  
> 22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
> 
> I reread it tonight and decided that I really liked it and that it was good enough to be put on ao3

_This is how it ends_

Eggsy is cornered against the kitchen cabinets, Harry’s hands dripping soapy water from the dishes they had been cleaning a mere moment ago holding him by the waist, his thumbs tracing lazy circles on his hipbones.

However, he’s barely registering any of this; too distracted he is by the warmth in Harry’s gaze. He has half a mind of asking if it is suddenly hot in here or if it’s just him, but cannot form the words when the older man raises one hand up so that he can softly brush a finger against his cheek, never once looking away and Eggsy is not sure what to do with the affection he can so plainly read in his eyes.

 

_It starts like this_

As Harry _teaches_ his lesson to the men who quite rudely interrupted his chat with Eggsy in the pub, he catches quick glances of the young man looking slack-jawed and impressed and cannot help but feel a certain pride to be so admired.

When he sits back down in front of Eggsy, he can see him wriggling uncomfortably in place, darting glances to the side and Harry suppresses a sigh. Making the boy afraid of him is the last thing he wanted, but he guesses that cannot be help. Eggsy has no way of knowing that the violence he just witnessed won’t get turned against him next.

At least that’s what he thinks, until he notices Eggsy’s dilated pupils and catches him quickly licking his lips just before he looks away again. _Ah_. Not really afraid then.

 

_Then there’s that moment_

Harry knows he’s conscious; he’s just not really awake yet. He doesn’t try to force his eyes open or move around, because he doesn’t know where he is and if there’s one thing he has learned in his profession, it is that you never give away the fact you are awake if you can help it when in unknown surroundings.

It’s a moment before he realises there’s someone at his side and that this someone is quietly talking. It takes a moment more to understand the words and recognize the voice.

“You should have seen Charlie’s face when I made the shot, it was hilarious. I still wish I could punch him though, even if I guess that’s not a really gentleman thing to wish.”

By now, he’s deduced that he must be in the infirmary, recovering from whatever happened after the explosion that is the last thing he remembers. Eggsy must still be in the run for being the next Lancelot if he’s by his side, even if he doesn’t know for how long he’s been unconscious. A long time, judging by what the boy says next.

“What I really wish for though, is that you’d wake up…”

Eggsy must be looking quite intently at him right now, waiting for any sign, but Harry still feels exhausted and he knows better than to try and fight it, so he goes back to sleep vowing to somehow make it up to the boy for his absence during his training.

 

_There’s also that time_

Harry can feel Eggsy’s intent gaze on him while he has his back turned, busy preparing the meal that will help him teach Eggsy something about table manners.

The young man had offered to help, but due to their limited time together, Harry had preferred telling him that as a guest in his house for the first time, Eggsy had a free pass to simply sit there and allowing himself to be served.

Still, he makes sure that everything he’s doing can be seen easily by the boy, so that the next time he’ll have a bit of an idea as to what he’ll need to be doing.

When he finally turns back towards Eggsy, he catches the fondness in his eyes before the boy starts smirking.

“Will I have to wear an apron too next time?” His mocking tone makes it quite clear what he thinks of aprons, but Harry only smiles serenely.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want your clothes to get dirty now would we?”

 

_Then this happens_

Harry hadn’t known what to expect between getting punched or getting hugged once Eggsy would be made aware of his still very alive state of being. Not that Harry had had any say in the matter of leaving the boy in the dark, but he knew Eggsy wouldn’t see it that way and he couldn’t really blame the boy.

He never thought that he would get crushed into a hug, then suddenly punched in the face only to be hugged again before anyone could protest Eggsy’s treatment of their new Arthur.

When Eggsy draws back, he narrows his eyes suspiciously, not prepared to let the boy get away with another punch, but the new Galahad only smiles sheepishly, murmuring a quiet ‘it’s good to have you back’ before sitting down at his place and letting them continue the meeting.

Being Arthur, it’s quite normal that he has the eyes of all the Knights on him during the entire briefing. But not even Merlin seems quite as happy and relieved to see him sitting at the head of the table than Eggsy is.

 

_And after that_

“Merlin, what’s this?” inquires Harry after barging into Merlin’s office without even bothering to knock.

“Judging from your tone, you’ve already watch it, so I’m not sure exactly what you are asking me Harry.” Harry couldn’t ask for a better friend then Merlin, but that doesn’t stop him from wishing he could hit him until he loses the smug look on his face sometimes. Merlin must sense the danger he’s in, because he sighs before answering more seriously. “It’s the feed from our agents Harry. As Arthur, you’re required to look at most of it.”

“Which I do.” Because it might not be the most thrilling part of his job as Arthur, but it is important and Harry has never been one to shirk his responsibilities. “What I don’t understand, though, is why you thought it was necessary to make a montage of every time Galahad appears in someone else’s feed?”

“No, what you watched is every time an agent looked at Galahad’s when the boy was looking at you.” Merlin waits for any reaction from his friend, only to sigh dejectedly when Harry just seems to still be waiting for an answer. “Seriously Harry, you can’t tell me you don’t see how the boy is looking at you. What the hell are you waiting for-”

“I’m waiting to get back his trust.” Harry cuts in before Merlin can end his question.

“Oh.” There’s nothing else Merlin could possibly say to that. He had been prepared to make Harry understand just how stupid he was being for not telling Eggsy that his very obvious feelings were reciprocated and had an argument ready for any of the possible shitty reasons he had for keeping his silence, but that is one thing he hasn’t thought of and one thing he can’t fault Harry from wanting.

Even if Eggsy's feelings for Harry were as clear as day to anyone with eyes to see, there had been a somewhat obvious strain to their relationship since Harry had come back from the dead to become their Arthur a couple of months ago. Merlin cannot fault Harry for trying to mend it before bringing it to a new level.

“Now if we’re clear that your meddling is unnecessary at best, you’ll have to excuse me, I’m having a guest for dinner.”

 

_Until finally_

They’re cleaning the dishes after a copious meal, Harry washing and Eggsy drying, talking about this and that and for the first times in weeks Eggsy feels himself truly relaxing. It’s strange how it’s only now that it’s gone, that he realises there was a tension in the air every time he was around Harry.

He takes a moment to look at Harry’s profile after putting away some plates, leaning comfortably against the cabinets completely at ease, not fighting the fond smile he feels creeping on his face as he watches Harry scrubbing away a pan. He chuckles lightly when the man starts muttering darkly under his breath and the sharp look Harry throws him at the sound only make him laugh louder.

His breath catches in his chest however when he’s suddenly pressed hard against the cabinets, Harry scrutinizing him.

“Harry…?” He doesn’t know what is currently happening but he cannot help but look quickly at Harry’s lips when they are so close and inviting, and Eggsy really, really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. He looks back up quickly but, from the way Harry is looking at him, it’s too late.

“Do you honestly think I don’t see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice?”

 

_And this is how it truly ends and where it really starts_

“May I kiss you Eggsy?”


End file.
